


Undertail Request Stories [CLOSED]

by OtakusUnite



Series: Down the rabbit hole known as undertail [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All characters - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakusUnite/pseuds/OtakusUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their secret fantasies. It's time for them to come to life.</p><p>EDIT: THIS IS NOW A SERIES, SO UNLESS THE REQUEST HAS MULTIPLE CHAPTERS, THEY WILL BE UPLOADED AS ONESHOTS AS PART OF THE SERIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. REQUESTS CLOSED

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED**

I've been leaving the undertale fandom for a while. With that I'm in my final year so school work is building up.

And while I do have plans to complete all the requests, I'm not going to promise on how quickly they will come out.


	2. REQUESTS HERE

Hey guys, 

So this is will be my first proper lemon writing (not including RPs), and I'm going straight to the deep end.

People can request any sort of smut fic, kinks included. I am pretty lenient, but I will turn them down if I feel they are too much for me.

It can be:

  * Canon x Canon
  * Canon x OC
  * Canon x Reader (Specify gender)
  * Canon x Other
  * OC x OC
  * OC x Reader (Specify gender)
  * OC x Other
  * Reader (Specify gender) x Other



or any combination of them, as well as any AU's, so long as it is undertale related.

There won't be any scheduled update. My other fic will be my main priority, but I will try my hardest to keep a somewhat regular update on this.

You can also have multiple parts, but I'm going to limit it to three, as I don't know if I'd be able to make it that long.

So feel free to comment with any suggestions you want, and hopefully I will be able to create them as you hoped they would be.

Also, please request any stories on this page, not any others that may come.

~ OtakusUnite

**EDIT: THIS IS NOW A SERIES, SO UNLESS THE REQUEST HAS MULTIPLE CHAPTERS, THEY WILL BE UPLOADED AS ONESHOTS AS PART OF THE SERIES**

**EDIT 2: PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANY KINKS OR NOT. IF YOU DON'T SPECIFY, THEN I WILL ASSUME YOU DON'T CARE OTHERWISE AND WRITE WHAT I FEEL SUITS IT**


	3. List of stories

Here is a list of all the stories that are going to be a part of this, in case you just wanted to find one in particular and not go through them all.

[Something fishy is going down here - Undyne x Male!Reader](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6680056)

[In which warm hands give the best massages - Grillby x Female!Reader](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6883141)


End file.
